Change of Weather, Still Together When it Ends
by JessitheBlonde
Summary: Kurt and Blaine spend some quality time together. One-Shot.


**A/N: Title is from Maroon 5's "Sunday Morning".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or movies mentioned.**

It was finally summer and Blaine and Kurt planned on spending as much time together as possible. They were both working at Burt's garage to make some spending money for the year.

They decided in mid-June to spend Friday nights at each other's house, alternating weekends. Both sets of parents had only one rule: the door had to stay open whenever they were in a room alone.

It was Kurt's turn to have Blaine over. They were watching, and singing along to, _Across the Universe_, cuddled together on Kurt's bed.

Every 30 minutes or so, Burt would walk by Kurt's room to make sure they door was still open and that the boys weren't doing anything inappropriate.

They'd gotten so used to Burt walking by that it barely registered anymore.

Around 10, Kurt wiggled out of Blaine's arms and off the bed.

"Where are you going?" asked Blaine as he sat up.

"I'm going to shower," he replied as he pulled out his forest green pajamas with white piping from his dresser. "Pick out another movie." Kurt tossed a pile of DVDs on the bed, grabbed a towel and headed towards the en suite bathroom.

As soon as Blaine heard the bathroom door click shut and the shower start, he began rummaging through Kurt's dresser drawers, trying to find the only pair of sweatpants Kurt owned. He'd only seen Kurt wear them once, when he'd showed up for a date a day early because he'd mixed up the days, and he'd been dying to see Kurt in them again.

He found the sweatpants in the bottom drawer, under the rest of his pajamas. He'd also found a white v-neck tee in another drawer. He carefully folded them, then quietly went to the bathroom. He put his ear to the door to make sure the water was still running, and Kurt was still singing, before he quietly opened the door and switched the pajamas.

He put the green pajamas on Kurt's vanity before settling himself back on the bed to pick a movie.

Not 10 minutes had gone by when Kurt yelled for him.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Where are my pajamas?" he asked as he stuck his head out from behind the bathroom door so he could hear Blaine.

"Right where you left them."

"I mean, where are my green pajamas, not these sweatpants you replaced them with?"

"What's wrong with wearing sweatpants? You make those sweatpants look amazing."

"I look like a mess in my sweatpants. Why do you want me to wear them so badly?"

Blaine mumbled a response.

"What?"

"I said, 'It makes me think you're wearing my clothes.'"

Kurt froze for a moment, trying to process what Blaine said.

"I'll wear whatever you want me to, if you wear the t-shirt and sweatpants."

Kurt thought a minute longer before saying, "I'll wear them if you wear my green pajamas."

"Deal," said Blaine, a smile spreading across his face.

Kurt stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later; sweatpants hanging low on his hips and a thin strip of skin showing between the bottom of the shirt and the waistband of the sweatpants.

"What movie did you pick?" asked Kurt as he joined Blaine on the bed.

"Couldn't decide. You pick one while I shower."

Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine grabbed a towel and underwear before he headed for the bathroom, nabbing the pajamas off the vanity before closing the door.

Since he'd been spending every other weekend at Kurt's, Blaine had his own spot in the medicine cabinet to keep some of his toiletries, like his toothbrush and deodorant. Kurt also allowed him half a drawer in his customized closet to keep a change of clothes and pjs. Blaine didn't bother bringing his own shampoo after the first time he'd spent the night. Kurt promptly threw it out, saying something about how awful it was for his scalp, and forced Blaine to use his.

Blaine didn't mind using Kurt's shampoo or body wash; it just meant that the scent would be with him all the next day, even if Kurt wasn't there.

He quickly showered and got into the green cotton pajamas. Blaine could understand why Kurt loved wearing them; they were surprisingly soft. The pants were a little long on Blaine; bunching around his feet and dragging on the floor. He buttoned the pajama shirt as he walked back into the bedroom.

"What do you thi-are those mine?"

Kurt wasn't wearing the sweatpants anymore. He was wearing what looked like Blaine's extra pair of boxer shorts he kept at the Hummel-Hudson house.

"It's summer, babe," said Kurt as he popped another DVD into the player. "Sweatpants are too hot, no matter how arctic my dad wants to keep the house. Besides, you said you wanted me to wear your clothes."

The blue and green plaid boxers were a little big for Kurt and they hung lower than Kurt probably would have liked, but he looked amazing none the less.

Kurt settled himself on the bed. Blaine stood in the doorway, staring at Kurt.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kurt, feeling uneasy under his boyfriend's gaze. "You haven't said anything since you asked if I was wearing your boxers."

"Oh, no. Everything is...uh, perfect," said Blaine, once he found his voice.

"Good," said Kurt as he reached for Blaine's hand. "You look amazing in green, by the way." Kurt pulled Blaine down on the bed with him. Blaine couldn't respond. His brain was shorting out again from laying next to Kurt, in his boxers and a tight-fitting t-shirt. Sure they'd slept next to each other and cuddled before, but usually they had more clothes on.

Blaine spooned with Kurt and pulled him closer so he could snuggle his nose into Kurt's hair.

"I complimented you," said Kurt as he pushed back further into Blaine's lap. Blaine moaned in Kurt's ear. "It's polite to say 'thank you.'"

"You fucking tease," said Blaine.

Kurt smirked. "You love it."

"You are going to be the death of me."

"Just shut up and watch the movie."

"I don't think I can concentrate on a movie right now," said Blaine, trying to shift his hips so Kurt wouldn't notice his growing erection.

"What would you rather do?" asked Kurt as he rolled over to face Blaine, a look of determination in his eyes.

If Kurt wanted to be a tease, then Blaine would play along. Blaine rolled them over so he was on top of Kurt, knees on either side of his hips, hands on either side of Kurt's head.

"I want to do things that involve shut bedroom doors and less clothing than what we've got on now," he said, his voice low and gravelly. He rolled his hips into Kurt's. Kurt bit his lip, trying to fight back a moan. Blaine was being crass, but he didn't give a fuck right now. He wanted to make Kurt come apart at the seams. He kissed Kurt fiercely and rolled his hips again.

"We-we've got, oh, to stop," said Kurt as Blaine kissed his way down Kurt's neck and nipped at his earlobe.

"Why?"

"My Dad and Carole are still up. We would be so dead if they caught us."

"I see it as a challenge," said Blaine as he kissed the spot right behind Kurt's ear, causing Kurt to roll his hips up into Blaine's.

"No way," said Kurt as he pushed on Blaine's shoulder. "My dad already got mad at me for partially shutting the door so I could change out of the sweatpants. We have to wait for them to go to sleep." Blaine groaned. "Believe me; this is just as hard for me." "Blaine snickered and Kurt pushed him off."Don't even."

Blaine flopped on his back next to Kurt and started the movie.

"How long do you think it'll take them to fall asleep?" he asked as he tried to figure out what movie Kurt had picked. It was _10 Things I Hate About You._

"Maybe an hour or two? You know the drill.

"My dad will come by in another few minutes, on his way to bed." Blaine nodded as he held Kurt's hand. "Then, Carole will pop her head in; make sure we're ok before she goes to bed. And as soon as we hear Finn start playing HALO, we're in the clear."

And Kurt was exactly right. Not 5 minutes later, Burt stopped by.

"Good night, boys. You know the rules."

"Yes, sir," said Blaine, his voice finally coming out normally. "We're just going to finish this movie then I'll be off to the guest room."

"Good night, dad."

Burt nodded and walked to his room.

Blaine tried to pay attention to the movie but Kurt kept teasing him. He'd grind back on Blaine for a few seconds, just to pull away and say sorry.

He was half hard by the time Carole popped her head in.

"You boys need anything before I hit the hay?"

"No, I think we're good. Thanks, Carole," Kurt said with a smile.

"Alright, well sweet dreams," she said as she closed the door behind her and gave Kurt a wink.

Carole had always been more lenient with Burt's rules for them. And tonight, Blaine was thanking his lucky stars.

Seconds after Carole left, Finn started up his Xbox. Blaine breathed a sigh of relief before saying," You are such a tease. Fuck you."

"Well, that's the plan," said Kurt as he rolled over to face Blaine.

Blaine sort of froze. They hadn't gone further than rutting together, fully clothed.

"A-are you sure?" asked Blaine. "I don't want us to jump without a parachute."

"That is the strangest analogy for losing your virginity I've ever heard."

"You know what I mean. There's no going back."

"I know. And I'm sure I want this. Are you ok with it?"

"Completely. I just wanted to make sure we're on the same page," he said as he pulled Kurt close.

Kurt quietly gasped when he felt Blaine's erection on his thigh.

"You're already hard."

"You've been teasing me for an hour."

"W-we should probably take care of that," said Kurt, his voice coming out a little shaky.

"Kurt, we don't have to do everything tonight. We can baby step this if you want."

"Baby steps," said Kurt as he slowly exhaled and nodded. "Baby steps are good."

Blaine kissed Kurt on the forehead and just held Kurt for a minute before working his way down, kissing his nose and cheeks before kissing him full on the mouth. Blaine ran his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip, coaxing him to part his lips. Kurt obliged and the kisses gradually intensified, eventually turning into all tongue and teeth.

Blaine rolled them so he was on top as he kissed his way to Kurt's jaw and up to nibble his ear. Kurt moaned and rolled his hips up into Blaine.

Blaine stifled his own moan in Kurt's neck before running his hand down Kurt's side, to the waistband of his boxers. Kurt dug one of his hands in to the curls at the base of Blaine's neck, while Blaine placed lazy kisses down his neck to his collarbone.

Kurt had his other hand running up and down Blaine's back under the pajama shirt, no doubt leaving red marks from his nails, as Blaine sucked red marks on Kurt's skin.

Blaine sat back and quickly undid the buttons on the shirt and dropped it over the side of the bed. He ran his hands up Kurt's sides, taking the tight v-neck with him. Kurt sat up enough to get the shirt over his head before pulling Blaine back on top of him. The skin-on-skin contact was new, but not unwelcome.

Kurt's hands roamed Blaine's torso as if he were trying to memorize every inch of his skin by feel. Blaine would moan or suck in his breath when Kurt touched a sensitive spot.

After Kurt hit a particularly ticklish spot, Blaine grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head.

"My turn," he said as he began a trail of kisses down Kurt's neck and across his chest.

Kurt sucked in his breath when Blaine reached one of his nipples and swirled his tongue around it before moving to the other and repeating the motion.

Blaine slid further down Kurt's body, stopping at his belly button, kissing every inch of skin along the way. His hands were at the waistband of the boxers, his thumbs hooked in the elastic.

"B-Blaine," Kurt said, his voice shaking. Blaine placed a kiss on each of his hipbones, then looked up to meet Kurt's gaze. "Your mouth is amazing, but I-I don't think I'm quite ready for that."

"I know," smiled Blaine. "I would like to see all of you, though. If you don't mind."

Kurt inhaled deeply before nodding his approval. He lifted his bum to allow Blaine to pull the boxers down. Blaine took his pajama pants and boxers off before Kurt started feeling self-conscious about being naked.

Kurt stared at his boyfriend, taking him all in, as Blaine did the same. Kurt bit his lip, feeling both turned on and slightly self-conscious, but it drove Blaine wild and he practically launched himself on Kurt.

Kurt yelped at the sudden contact.

"Sorry," said Blaine quickly. "You biting your lip kinda got to me."

"I noticed," said Kurt, trying to re-gain his breath.

Blaine adjusted his position on top of Kurt so he could slot their hips together. Kurt moaned at the much needed friction. He rolled his hips in circles against Blaine, both boys stifling moans into each others' skin. Blaine laid wet, sloppy kisses over Kurt's neck and jaw, while Kurt wrapped a leg around Blaine's hip.

It wasn't long before Kurt felt the coiling feeling in the pit of his stomach. He rolled his hips harder and faster into Blaine a few more times before he went over the edge. Blaine followed seconds later and collapsed onto Kurt, panting.

"That was..."

"Amazing?" offered Kurt.

Blaine nodded enthusiastically as he rolled off Kurt and on to "his" side of the bed, his hand intertwining with Kurt's.

They were both covered in come and completely spent. They would have been content to lie together, completely naked for the rest of the night, but Burt would kill them both if he found them like this in the morning.

"We should clean up," said Kurt after his limbs no longer felt like jelly. Blaine nodded as he rolled off the bed. They quickly cleaned up with the washcloths on the sink ledge and got dressed.

They pulled Kurt's comforter off the bed and shoved it in the laundry basket to deal with tomorrow.

The movie wasn't quite finished so they snuggled into bed to finish watching. They both fell asleep before the credits rolled; Blaine's arm wrapped around Kurt, holding his hand.

Carole walked by on her way to get a glass of water and gently knocked on the door before opening it. She turned off the TV and pulled the sheets up over the boys. She kissed Kurt on the forehead before she continued on her way.

-Fin-


End file.
